Her Skater Boy
by Pesky Midnight
Summary: He was a punk, she was a popular. She chose popularity over him, leaving him behind. Then she* finds him, helping him discover his talent and helping him get as far as possible, showing him another side of a world he'd never known. Loosely based on Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. Ikari Three Shot
1. He was a punk, She was popular

**Her Skater Boy**

**By Midnight Singer**

**Summary: He was a punk, she was a popular. She chose popularity over him, leaving him behind. Then she finds him, helping him discover his talent and helping him get as far as possible, showing him another side of a world he'd never known. Loosely based on Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi.**

**A/N: Omg I'm alive! For everybody who's wondering about my other stories, I'll try and update them by July. Sorry about those!**

**Now welcome to my first Pokémon story! …Well I actually did try one before, but my experiment writing style in it failed so I deleted it. But I'm more optimistic on this one. **

**Now the story: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long and had to be turned into a two shot. Now it's a freaking three shot. -_-**

**I don't mean any offense to Mock Shippers! I'm just using Ursula for the sake of the story! If it offends you, please stop reading.**

"_He was a boy, _

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?"_

Ursula sighed again as the hit song played on the radio again. Was the world really out to get her? At times like these, it certainly seemed so.

The music was suddenly drowned out by her baby's wails. That's right; she was twenty one with a baby and no husband. Or legal parents. Or friends.

Well in a way, this was just karma's way of getting back at her. No, it _was_ karma's way of getting back at her, and looking back, she could see why.

If only she could change the past.

But what's done is done; going back is an impossible wish.

Back to when she was young, to when she had popularity, friends, and parents.

Back to the chance she threw away.

:-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-:

The doors of Sinnoh Public High School slammed open with a bang. Everyone quieted as a certain trio of girls walked by.

Who were they? They were none other than the queen bees of Sinnoh High. Standing on the right was a dark ginger. Melody was her name. On the left was Brianna, a short haired brunette. And in the middle, unmistakably the queen of the queens, was Ursula. Her peach pink curls stood out among the normal blondes, brunettes and ravens in the school, making everyone take a second look at her. There was no mistaking it, she ruled the school.

After a few moments, the volume in the halls returned to normal. Ursula walked along with Brianna and Melody, talking about clothes and making a rude comment on some poor girl here and there.

In the midst of their mindless talking however, her eyes drifted to a certain purple haired boy. Although he was no Drew Hayden, but he was fairly handsome. Surprisingly, he wasn't popular. Like at all. He had no friends. Not that he had always been shunned; in the beginning of freshman year he'd received plenty of party invitations from popular girls hoping to date him. But he just glared at all of them and ignored any and all party invitations. After a few months, everyone simply quit trying and labeled him as a loner. His punk styled clothes didn't exactly help; making him seem even more unapproachable.

He suddenly looked up, meeting her dead on with his onyx eyes seeming slightly surprised. Ursula quickly looked away and reimbursed herself in Melody and Brianna's conversation about different lines of makeup. She could still feel his intense gaze on her and tried to ignore the prickly feeling she was getting.

She couldn't deny it. That moment when their eyes met… She'd felt a spark. But why? In all her years as a playgirl, she'd never gotten that feeling. What just happened?

The trio of popular girls entered their homeroom and chatted some more until the teacher arrived. While the teacher dragged on about some extinct prehistoric animals called Pokémon, she lost herself in her thoughts going over what she knew about the purple haired loner.

1-His name was Paul Shinji.

2-He was cold and very quiet.

3-He was sixteen, the same age as her. A Junior.

4-He was handsome.

Okay, so the fourth one wasn't exactly a characteristic, but it was true. Moving on.

5- He was…

Wait, that was all she knew.

Ursula was pretty surprised at the amount of things she knew about him. She had some kind of blackmail over the majority of the school, but she had surprisingly none on him.

Ursula was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by the bell. Well that was fast.

She tried to shake off the weird feeling she was getting and continued on to her next class, chatting happily with her friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul wasn't sure what had come over him. One moment he was simply getting his books from his locker. Then he felt someone starring at him. He'd looked up; ready to glare at whoever had the nerve to look at him. But he'd been surprised to see a pretty girl staring at him, almost as if she was curious. And then there was that spark that hit him when their eyes met. It came so suddenly and out of nowhere. He could see that she felt it too by the look on her face. He couldn't help but staring at her as she walked away.

Oh, he knew who she was alright. Even a loner like him knew of Ursula Urara, the ultimate queen and playgirl of the school. But what he felt at that moment was different. It was as if… As if she was, under her façade as a queen and playgirl, she was actually just a normal girl inside.

Paul shook his head. There was no way that was possible. Right?

He headed back to his locker and grabbed his guitar, deciding to just blow off first period. He headed to a small abandoned spot behind the school. His spot.

He sat down on a rock, hidden from view, and began to play. Not a specific song really. He just went along and strummed whatever notes he found right. He soon found himself making an original melody, stopping every once in a while to jot down notes. By the time first period was over, he had a good portion of the song's melody finished.

Stopping by his locker to drop off his guitar, he headed to his second class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the week went on, Ursula seemed to see Paul everywhere. She found herself being captivated by him in a way no other person ever had. It surprised her. After all, she was usually the one captivating others being the playgirl she was. But now she couldn't seem to look away from Paul: the way he moved, how he flicked his hair slightly to get it out of his eyes. He was just so… mysterious.

This went on for weeks. She watched him, and she could feel him watching her too. There was an unexplainable attraction between the two of them, and neither knew what to make of it. Ursula found herself wondering what Melody and Brianna would think of him. She never asked them though; he was so unpopular that they would think that she was joking.

The secretive glances continued until one lunch where she just couldn't take it anymore. She spotted him walking behind a secluded tree to eat his lunch. She got up from her outdoor table she shared with Brianna and Melody and several other populars with the excuse that she needed to call someone and that she'd be right back. As soon as she was out of their sight, she darted to the tree where Paul was at.

She walked to the other side of the tree where she found Paul; ear buds in his ears, eating a sandwich.

"Hi there." Ursula said hesitantly, making herself known.

Paul's eyes opened, surprise filling them. But he took off his ear buds and replied nonetheless. "Hey."

For maybe the first time in her life, Ursula felt slightly nervous. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked timidly.

Paul raised an eyebrow blankly. "I'm not stopping you."

Ursula gingerly sat down on the ground a foot away from him. She snuck a glance at him again, trying to gauge his expression. The only thing she saw however, was some minor surprise, and maybe some confusion.

A minute passed by. Not exactly the epitome of comfortableness, but not exactly uncomfortable either.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Paul asked calmly, gazing straight ahead.

Ursula fidgeted. Why was she so nervous? "I just kinda wanted to talk. Is that okay?" she asked, glancing at him again. His expression was somewhat calmer than before.

"Sure," he grunted. To be honest, Ursula was kind of surprised. Usually if anyone tried to approach him, he'd just glare at them and maybe say something rude. He'd been surprisingly polite and -dare she say it?- nice so far. Maybe that connection she'd felt wasn't one sided after all.

"So um…" She wasn't exactly sure how to start. But the silence between them wasn't very uncomfortable, and for some reason she didn't seem pressured to break it.

So they just sat there for a while, until the bell rang.

'_What, already? It feels like I just sat down!'_

Paul was slowly getting up, seemingly in no hurry to get away from her.

And that's when it happened.

She didn't even think about it.

But she suddenly found herself standing on her tiptoes, gently, hesitantly, kissing Paul on the lips. After a moment, when she felt no response, she started to pull away. But she hadn't even gotten an inch between them when Paul's lips connected back to hers, gently. She kissed back, and before they knew it, they were making out passionately in a fight for dominance. They finally pulled away four minutes later, the need for air overwhelming them. They just stood there for a moment, panting lightly and blushing. Then he started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out. "Will you be here tomorrow?" She waited for his answer, hoping it would be what led to her own love story.

He stopped walking for a second, just long enough to emit a positive sounding grunt before continuing on his way.

Ursula felt happiness burst within her. Somehow, this kiss felt different from the others. She wasn't sure how, or even why, but it was different.

She hurried back to class quickly, making it a few minutes early. Brianna and Melody questioned her briefly on why she'd been so late, but she fed them the excuse that the call had taken longer than she'd thought. They accepted it and they all switched the subject to other things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Their little secret romance continued for a week. They met behind the tree each day. Sometimes they talked, but they mostly ended up making out. The relationship they shared couldn't be considered love, more like a very strong liking. But for the while, they were both happy.

A week after their little relationship started, Ursula decided that maybe it was a good time for them to come out in the open, as nobody but the two of them knew of the relationship. So when she met up with Melody and Brianna in homeroom, she decided to bring it up.

"Hey, do you know that guy, Paul Shinji?" Ursula asked as they sat down in homeroom that morning. They were early, so they had plenty of time to talk.

"Yeah, what about him?" Melody asked. Brianna nodded in agreement to Melody's question.

"What do you think of him?" she asked, beating around the bush.

"He's weird. A total skater boy." Brianna crinkled her nose.

"He's kinda cute though. Why?" Melody asked.

"Well," Ursula cleared her throat. "I think I might make him my next boyfriend." She sat back, waiting to see her friends' reactions.

"Ugh!"

"No way! Why would you want to do that?" Both girls looked disgusted.

"Well you did say he was kinda cute." Ursula defended.

"I said _kinda_, not as in cute enough to date." Melody said, looking a bit weirded out.

"Besides," Brianna interjected. "Don't you remember those rumors about him? They say he's crazy. He talks to unanimated objects and is really sadistic! He's a freak!"

Ursula's eyes flashed with remembrance. Haruka had spread those rumors after Paul had rejected her flirting. At first she'd suspected it as no more than a rumor, but some things did seem to click. She'd heard somewhere that crazy people were usually very quiet, although insane things went on in their minds. Paul was very quiet. And he did seem kinda weird.

"And besides," Brianna crinkled her nose again. "Look at his clothes! It's so punkish! And he's like, attached to his skateboard! Trust me Urs, he's an insane sadistic bastard. You don't want to get involved with him."

"Besides, he would bring down your popularity. That freak is nothing but bad news." Melody told her. Yes, he probably would bring down her status. And her downfall would mean Melody and Brianna's downfall too, as the two had gotten popular following her. Or if they managed to stay up, she would become a loner and be shunned by the entire school. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

"Fine, I'm definatly staying away from that freak." She agreed. Looking back, she wasn't even sure why she'd been with him anyway. She was thankful that word hadn't got out; she would be ruined. She wasn't sure if even her rich parents would be able to help.

That's it; she was breaking up with that freak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paul skateboarded over to the tree where he usually met Ursula. He was actually kind of surprised that she'd even had any interest in him. But the way she glanced at him… it was different from the looks he'd seen her give other guys. He couldn't help hope that maybe, just maybe, she would be different. That they would have a chance.

He sat down at the far side of the tree, waiting for the peach pink haired girl to show up.

It wasn't long before he heard the light footsteps signaling her arrival. He turned his head slightly and gave her the tiniest of grins, which was a miracle itself. But Ursula didn't return it as she usually did. Instead of a cheery smile and a greeting, she was looking down on him as if he was beneath the dirt under her expensive platform shoes. A bad feeling came over him and his heart sank. What was going on?

"What is it?" he finally asked.

Her eyes remained cold and aloof. "I'm sorry Shinji, this can't work out. You're just not worth it."

"What?" He was sitting up now, feeling confused and slightly angry.

"You heard me. Imagine the shame if they found out that I kissed a freak like you! Just stay away from me, 'kay?" She snapped at him.

Now the confusion was all gone. All that was left was cold anger. "Oh I see," He said coldly. "Your popularity is too precious for you to risk. I guess I was right all along; all you 'popular' people are just spoiled, rich brats who use others as play things. It was stupid of me to think you actually had a human mind." He was standing up now, cold anger radiating off him.

"How dare you insult me like that! You're worth nothing more than the dirt under my feet! _I'm_ a somebody! I can make your life hell if I want to!" She shouted at him.

He smirked coldly. "Go ahead. But that won't stop me from telling everyone that we went out."

Ursula's eyes were murderous. "You wouldn't dare!"

Paul's smirk was unchanged. "I would dare. You're already going to make my life a living hell, so why not give you a reason to?" Cold humor shone in his eyes.

She shrieked at him and tried to slap him, but he dodged. Instead of trying again, she stalked off angrily with whatever dignity she had left.

Paul sank down again with a sigh, his anger fading slightly. He should've seen this coming; it was stupid of him not to. Ursula was a popular princess, the queen of the school. She'd simply been playing with him all along.

**A/N: And that's the first of the three shot! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Horrible? Pukish?**

**Yeah, this chapter wasn't all that great. The next one's gonna be better, I hope.**

**Don't worry, Dawn enters in the next chapter, bringing IkariShipping goodness with her!**

**I'm gonna wait for at least three reviews before I update. It's not a lot, and I want to know that this story is even worth updating. I'm not really sure if it is or isn't yet.**

**So tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as the above quota is met.**

**:)**


	2. Meeting Her: From Friendship to Love

**A/N: The three reviews came pretty fast! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, or faved! It really means a lot to me!**

**The Ikari Shipping begins! WHOOT!**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs mentioned below.**

* * *

A week had passed since their breakup. True to her word, Ursula had tried to make his life a living hell, spreading all sorts of rumors about him. She even went as far as saying that he tried to attack her once.

Even with all the rumors and stares he was getting, he never told anyone about his relationship with Ursula. Who would listen? Heck, who would even talk to him? So he just sat at his old spot, hidden from the world with no one for company but his guitar.

On a semi good note, he'd finally finished the song he'd started writing and added the words. But the song turned out pretty sad, reflecting most everything that had happened in his life and what he thought was yet to come. He strummed a few more notes before starting his first complete run through of the song he'd written.

(_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, by _Green Day. _If it helps, play the song while you read it.)

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a

[Chorus]  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's ****ed up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a

[Chorus]

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah

I walk alone, I walk a

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams

_Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

_..._

As he finished, he heard clapping from behind him. He turned around, wondering who was actually coming near him. To his surprise it was a girl. A blue haired one at that. She seemed kind of hesitant, but bravely stepped forward anyway.

"You're good." She commented. "I never knew you could sing or play guitar."

He sent her a blank gaze, taking in her slightly dark clothes. "What are you doing? Don't you know who I am?" he asked blankly. Who in their right mind would approach him? According to Ursula he was an insane violent freak who might kill you if you got too close.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course I know who are, silly. You're Paul Shinji, who everyone thinks is some kind of crazy violent pothead. Hi, my name is Dawn." She told him.

He snorted. "So I'm a pothead now?"

"Yup," she agreed. "One rumor even says you talk to your knife. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"But why are you talking to me?" he asked again blankly, having no clue why she should talk to him. She seemed sane. A bit odd, but sane.

She gave him a serious look. "Do you really think I believe any of that stuff?" He opened his mouth to reply, but the blunette beat him to the chase. "Besides, I saw you and Ursula making out behind a tree once. I'm guessing this is just her way of covering it up, right?" the purple haired teen could do nothing but nod.

"Do you mind if I sit?" But instead of waiting for a reply, she sat herself down anyway.

After a few moments passed in strangely comfortable silence, Dawn decided to speak up. "Do you write a lot of songs?"

Paul cast her a sideways glance and shrugged. "I've written a few. I have to be in the right mood." At Dawn's confused look, he explained further. "I have to have really strong emotions when I write, or it comes out weird."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I can't write a song out of the blue either."

Paul looked up with surprise. "You write songs too?"

Dawn looked down shyly. "Sometimes. But they're not that good."

"They can't be that bad." Paul said, surprising both himself and Dawn.

"Really? You think so? But you've never heard them!" Dawn said, eyes wide.

Paul shrugged. "I wouldn't mind hearing them."

They lapsed into silence again, leaving Paul wondering. Why was this 'Dawn' girl speaking to him? Even if she didn't believe Ursula's rumors, she still didn't have any reason to be there. If someone caught her talking to him, she might end up being shunned just like him with rumors being flung at her. Why would she want to risk that? And wait… why was he talking back to her anyway?

He looked at her again. She had navy blue hair, which was odd. She also had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to bright for the dull punk clothes she was wearing. On second thought, her eyes looked a bit sad, but somehow they were cheerful too.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked again suddenly.

Dawn looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I told you, I don't believe those stupid rumors."

Paul looked at her in the eyes. "That's not a reason. People would shun you and make rumors of you if you're seen with me. Don't you value your friends?"

The blunette snorted. "What friends? Trust me Paul; I won't lose anything by talking to you. There's nothing left."

"Oh." He said, not knowing what else to say. They sat there in silence for a few more moments.

Dawn slipped her phone out of her pocket and glanced at it. She got up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Sorry, I gotta get going or I'll be late to work. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

By the time her words sank in, the blunette was already gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day after school found Dawn approaching Paul's secret spot again. To her surprise (although she didn't show it) Paul was already there, even though she'd told him that she'd come.

So he didn't mind her company?

She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Hi."

He looked up from whatever he was scribbling in his notebook. "Hey."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week and a half passed like that. They would both just sit in companionable silence, doing homework or in Paul's case, strumming on his guitar. They talked sometimes, mostly about music and other random stuff. Dawn usually only stayed about an hour each day before having to leave for something or other.

Today seemed no different. Paul was scribbling in his book, no doubt writing another amazing song.

Glancing over, she found out that it was just social studies homework.

She opened up her own textbook and placed it in front of her. "Do you mind if I stay here a little later than usual? My shift starts later today and I don't feel like going home yet." But despite the question, she'd already opened up her notebook and started on the questions.

Paul looked at her oddly for a second, wondering why she was even asking if she already planned on staying. But he shrugged and grunted "Sure, whatever." anyway.

After a few minutes of scribbling in their notebooks, Paul finally spoke up. "Why do you have a job anyway? Don't your parents cover your stuff?"

Dawn flinched at the word 'parents'. Paul looked over at her in confusion.

"Uh-um well…" She glanced over at Paul, who'd focused all his attention on her. "Well I don't really have parents." Paul's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something. Dawn quickly held up her hand. "NO, they're not dead. They just disowned me, that's all. I was just a fail of a daughter and they disowned. Don't be sorry for me." Dawn was staring down at her homework, obviously not concentrating.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Paul apologized. He hesitated for the next question but his curiosity got the best of him. "Who were they? Your parents I mean."

Dawn looked down. "You'd think I'm a freak." She mumbled.

Paul snorted slightly. "No. At least you don't 'smoke pot and murder people'." Dawn opened her mouth to protest the rumor. He waved her off.

Dawn looked at him for a second before taking a breath. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else." Sapphire met onyx for a few seconds.

"I promise." Paul murmured sincerely.

"Okay. So you know the Berlitz Fashion Designers? The really rich family?"

Paul nodded, not seeing where she was going with this.

"Well they had a daughter. A biological one, anyway. Her name was Dawn Hikari Berlitz. She was born with a case of dyslexia, but no one diagnosed it at the time. Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz sent the girl to all sorts of prestigious schools, but she did poorly in all of them. Also unsatisfactory about her was her style. It was darker and weirder than the Berlitz's elegant pastels. Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz kept quiet about their daughter, not wanting the press to find out that anyone in their family was less than perfect. After she failed another school's entrance exam, the Berlitz couple lost their patience and simply disowned her. They adopted another girl, Platina, and had her take Dawn's place. To the rest of the world, it seemed that the Berlitz's camera shy daughter had stepped out into the spotlight with her wonderful new fashion designs and charm. In reality, a lucky orphan girl became rich and the rich girl became orphaned. That girl now goes around with the name Dawn Hikari, living in a small apartment and working everyday to pay the bills. Oh, and she was finally diagnosed with dyslexia a few years ago. That's her,- I mean my story." The blunette let out a tired sigh and glanced over at her companion to judge his reaction.

After a few antagonizing long minutes, the purple headed teen finally spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to be sorry." Dawn muttered, looking back at her books. "The truth is never pretty."

The two lapsed into silence.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my family life isn't all puppies and rainbows either." Paul finally said quietly. Dawn looked up curiously. That was all he needed. He launched into the story he'd never told anyone.

"I'm a failure." Dawn's mouth opened to unleash a strong protest, but his look silenced her. "It's always been like that. My older brother Reggie has always been our parents' pride, while I've always been their shame. He was always smarter, wittier, and more athletic than I ever could be. Even now, he's getting record scores at his lawyer school while I'm at some unknown low key public high school barely passing half my classes. My parents are always comparing me to him, irritated that I only got A-'s compared to his A+'s. But my grades just got worse and worse. Eventually they just gave up on me. We're not really even family anymore. They'll give me whatever I want; I just have to stay away from them." Paul looked down at Dawn's wide eyes. "I know my story's not nearly as tragic as yours, practically nothing really, but I just want you to know that not everyone's life is a hundred times better than yours."

Dawn stared at him for a second. "How could you say that's nothing?" Dawn burst out angrily. "It's just as bad as mine! Having parents who don't care is practically the same as having none!" The blunette snapped, poking him the chest several times. Suddenly, Paul found himself in her arms which she was using to hug him tightly. He struggled to restrain the blush that threatened to break out at her touch.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Paul." She murmured, still hugging him. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll have you know that you're not a failure." She said, letting go of him at last.

"No, they're right, I am. I don't even understand why an amazing person like you is even talking to an idiot like me." Paul said quietly.

The fierceness in Dawn's eyes surprised him. "NO! Don't ever think for a moment that you're a failure! Ever! You Paul, are special. Do you want to know why I'm hanging around with you? It's because you're different. There's something about you that draw people in. Until a week ago, I had no idea what it was. Now I know. It's because you have potential." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"P-Potential?" He asked, confused.

The fierce look was still burning in her eyes. "That's right; potential. You have the potential for a lot of things. A Popular. A hot boy friend. A trust worthy friend. But there was one thing that over shadowed the others: the potential to be somebody. Somebody important who could change people. That day, when you were singing that song you wrote. You were singing so soulfuly, meaning every word you said. It was just so deep, so effecting. Paul, you can be somebody big." Dawn looked at him once more, determination etched on her face. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to do my best to help you grow into that someone."

Paul just sat there, shocked by her speech. Sure, it wasn't unlike the generic speech that most teachers and coaches gave their students, but the way she said it made him want to believe her. The passion and determination that shone on her face backed up her speech.

Not being able to sort through his thoughts fast enough, he just chose the first question that came to mind. "What will you do after that?"

The question was met with a small smile. "Once you get as far as I can possibly get you, I guess I'll just… disappear. You won't need me after that." To his confused expression she replied: "I don't really mind what happens to me after that. I just wanna be able to make other people happy. If I can do that, I'll be able to die happily." She assured him with a smile

There was a second of silence as Paul soaked in everything she just said. Dawn glanced down at her phone and started to get up.

"Guess I better get going. My shift's gonna start soon." She dusted herself off and started walking to where she'd left her skateboard.

"Wait!" She paused as she heard Paul shout behind her. She turned around questioningly. "If you can get me to the top," he said quietly, "You're going to stay up there with me. Got it?"

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise before melting into a smile. "Alright. We'll get up there together, and nothing can stop us!" She said determinedly with a fist pump. Paul couldn't help but smile slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, and don't forget to show me those songs you wrote tomorrow!" He called out behind her, the slight smile still on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. As it turned out, Dawn was amazingly talented at singing and song writing. As the days passed, Paul's secret little spot became their meeting spot. They spent every free period there. Paul even let her come when he wasn't around. It wasn't long before Dawn introduced him to her small group of friends at work, something she'd never done for anyone else.

The school year eventually lapsed into summer vacation, but that didn't stop their friendship. They met almost daily at cafés or hung out at each other's houses. It turned out that Reggie himself was a pretty nice person, and he quickly warmed to Dawn, much to Paul's relief.

But by the time that school started up again, their relationship slowly became closer than friendship. The transition from friends to couple was slow and smooth. Unlike his heated passionate relationship with Ursula, theirs was slow and sweet. They were already two months into the relationship before they even thought of making out. By December, their relationship was made public and official.

Ugly rumors were thrown around about Dawn. She was supposedly a slut, whore, prostitute, etc. But Dawn and Paul could care less. They had eyes only for each other.

The insults eventually died down, but people still went out of their way to make hell for poor Dawn. Of course, that stopped too once they realized any physical bullying would mean facing Paul.

By graduation, they were the most known and in love couple throughout the high school. Ursula was one of their biggest haters.

They graduated happily with no regrets, and disappeared from the sight of Veilstone City.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? How was my first attempt at Ikari Shipping? Did I go a bit overboard with the tragic pasts? TELL ME!**

**Alright, two chapters down, one to go. Sadly, there's not as much Ikari next chapter. Guess who's coming back into the spot light! That's right; a certain disliked-by-some-Ikari-shippers peach head is coming back! But luckily, there's no more Mock shipping hints. :) **

**The faster you review, the faster I update! ;) **


	3. Finale: Her Skater Boy

**A/N: Wow! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! **

**Wow, three chapters in three days!**

**Sadly, this one doesn't have as much Ikari as the last chapter, but it's still there.**

**And now for the final installment of '**_**Her Skater Boy**_**'!**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the songs mentioned below. All belong to their right owners.**

* * *

_'By graduation, they were the most known and in love couple throughout the high school. Ursula was one of their biggest haters._

_They graduated happily with no regrets, and disappeared from the sight of Veilstone City.'_

Ursula's life however, didn't go as smoothly.

She started college with everyone else, but found that she was no longer ruled the campus as she once did. College was different from high school. Populars weren't as pronounced as they used to be, and it was harder to climb up the ladder. Sure she was still pretty popular, but she now had people higher than her. At least she still had Melody and Brianna by her side.

But her wonderful life soon shattered.

In her third year of college, she got her hands on one of the most hottest and popular guys; Trip Evans. He'd recently just broken up with one of the most popular girls. Ursula, who was falling in popularity, was despite to get him. She did. They went to a bar after the first date and got stoned.

They ended up at a hotel room, alone, drunk, and heated.

Ursula knew they should use protection. She asked him to, but he laughed it off and distracted her.

She gave in quickly, her lust replacing her common sense.

…..

A few weeks later, she knew something was wrong. She was feeling overly emotional for no reason. She threw up in the mornings. And just something in her gut told her something was off.

After classes that day, she stopped buy at the local drugstore for pregnancy tests.

'_I'm just over reacting,'_ she told herself. _'It's probably nothing.'_

She hurried back to her mansion and locked herself in the bathroom.

She was afraid to look. But she eventually gathered the courage to do so.

Positive.

'_No!'_

She told herself it was a fluke and tried another one.

Positive again.

With the panic and dread setting in, she tried one last time.

Positive.

Oh god. She was screwed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She went over her choices. She could a) Abort the baby, or b) Keep it.

And although she tried to convince herself to, she couldn't make herself abort it.

She told Brianna and Melody first, hoping they could give her some advice. They were horrified and told her to abort it. When she revealed she couldn't, they wanted nothing more to do with her.

Next was Trip. He too, was horrified. And like her friends, he didn't want anything to do with her. He'd gotten back with the popular girl and spread the story that she'd gotten him extremely drunk and seduced him into it. By the end of the day, there was not a person left that liked her.

Last and worst were her parents. They were completely disgusted at her. When Trip refused her family's plea to marry her, she was disowned. Kicked out of her family's mansion and left on the streets with only a few hundred dollars to keep herself alive for a few months. It was too embarrassing for the Urara family to have their daughter get knocked up disgracefully before getting married.

She managed to get a rundown little apartment in the bad part of town with the amount of money she had left. She managed to get a small minimum wage paying job near it. Her life was extremely hard, but there was nothing she could do about it.

For the first time in her life, Ursula was suffering. Horribly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A year later found her in slightly better apartment, but with a baby. She was just so exhausted. She couldn't even remember what it felt like to get a full night sleep anymore.

Seeing as the baby was asleep for the moment, she turned on the TV. It's been awhile that she's had any time for herself, between caring for the baby and working her butt off to provide for both of them. She'd fallen behind on almost everything from the outside world.

She flipped lazily until she reached MTV. Some rock star was strumming away on his guitar like there was no tomorrow. He was good too. He wasn't very note worthy, if it wasn't for his purple chin length hair.

Wait, purple hair…?

Could it be? No way!

She turned the volume up higher just in time to hear the announcer say: "Give it up for Paul Shinji! Don't forget folks, he'll be performing at the Solaceon Town Plaza this Saturday night at ten pm! Get your tickets soon before they're all sold out!"

Paul was a famous rock star? No way, it wasn't impossible… How did it happen?

The next thing that popped in her head was: _'Does everybody else know?'_

She grabbed her phone and after some searching in the phone book, dialed them up.

All of them already knew. Brianna, Melody, and some of their friends were going to see him in concert. They had an extra ticket because someone canceled out on them, and they surprisingly offered to let her tag along. Although Ursula suspected the invitation was due more to their (from what she could hear) tipsy state than friendship, she accepted any way. She was simply just too curious to pass up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Although the women weren't very happy when they realized that they'd invited her, they let Ursula tag along anyway and just completely ignored her. She didn't really mind off course. She wasn't feeling very friendly towards them anyway. She was just tagging along to see the concert.

The limo finally reached the concert plaza. The young women piled out of the car and went to go find good spots for the concert. Ursula rushed to keep up with them, remembering that they were her ride home.

They didn't have to wait too long for the concert to start. It wasn't long before the familiar purple haired man walked onto the stage. She felt her breath catch as she stared up at him.

No way…

So that punk skater boy she rejected back in high school was now a famous rock star. And here she was, alone, poor and with a baby.

And then he started singing. He was amazing at it. His fans were going wild, yet he kept a calm face and continued singing evenly. It was just so… surreal.

He went through several amazing songs before there was a slight pause. He stepped forward with his mike. "Is everybody having a good time?" he shouted. The screams that replied were so deafening that he unconsciously leaned back. "That's good. Now this next song's dedicated to my girlfriend. She's the light of my life, a part of my soul. Without her, I would have never made it here today. She never listened to what anyone old her and defied the world."A tiny grin blossomed on his lips. "She's my little rebel!"

(_She's a Rebel_ by Green Day)

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming?  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs?  
Gonna detonate

Is she trouble like I'm trouble?  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that  
She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings the liberation  
That I just can't define  
Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, she's a rebel she's a rebel and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel, she's a rebel she's a rebel and she's dangerous

The fans, as always, went crazy at the song. Ursula was left wondering who his girlfriend was.

Wait, could it possibly be Dawn?

Could it?

"Thanks for the ovation. Now as you all know, my girlfriend is a wonderfully talented singer. She's decided to surprise you all by giving you all the first look at her new song. Give it up for Dawn Hikari!" The crowd went even crazier at the mention of her name and at the prospect of hearing a never before heard song.

'_Dawn? No way! I never knew she was a singer! I didn't even know she had any talents!'_ Ursula thought in shock. She glanced at her used-to-be-friends' faces, spotting no surprise at all. Dawn had obviously been around for a while.

Paul started walking off stage while a huge plume of blue mist covered the stage. A feminine figure could barely be made out through it.

"And also as you know," Paul's voice pipped up again, "Dawn loves going overboard with melodramatic effects." His deadpanned, although sounding amused. There were some chuckles from the audience, but that was quickly drowned out by cheering as the figure became more visible.

"Hey guys!" cheered Dawn. "Having fun yet?" Ear shattering cheers broke out. "Yes? Good. Now I'm sure everybody here remembers high school." There were groans of agreement. Ursula noticed that most of the crowds were in there twenties. "It sucked didn't it? Whether you were at the top or bottom, you had to fight to stay where you were. But not everything there is bad. Some of us met our true loves there. I know I did." She glanced to where Paul was sitting with a wink. "Actually, the way we got together is kinda funny. We were both loners. Some girl went out with him for a while, but then she broke up with him because being with him would lower her status. Then she spread rumors about him to make it seem like they never went out. Everybody hated poor Paul. They all thought he was a total loser. Then we met by coincidence and kinda bonded. Even when we graduated, everyone thought neither of us would be remotely successful at life. And look where we are now!" Some cheers interrupted her speech. Dawn smiled, not minding the interruption. "Back then, I really hated that girl. She made life hell for both of us. But when I think back now, I'm kinda glad it happened. It's thanks to her that we even met." Her grin intensified. "But I'm not here to tell you guys our little love story. Those experiences inspired me to write this song. You wanna hear it?" The cheers were deafening. "Okay then, here goes!"

The lights dimmed and flickered slightly.

(Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne)

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy, She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
[x2:]

Dawn motioned Paul onto the stage. He got up and walked up next to her, intertwining his hand with hers with a satisfied smirk.

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends_

Dawn paused long enough to share a quick peck on the lips with Paul. Her eyes met with his while she sang the next part.

_This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
_

Her tone turned lighter as she hit the next verse, a smile lingering on her lips.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy

Dawn playfully shoved Paul in the direction that led back stage. Paul rolled his eyes with a small amused smile and walked back stage out of the audience's sight. She gave a wave and wink after him.

_I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

The crowd erupted into more cheers. Ursula felt frozen. That song… it was aimed at her. Regret was strongly clawing at her heart, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. That could've been her next to him, holding his hands, sneaking quick, sweet kisses with him between songs at concerts. She could've been in his arms, his love surrounding her like a blanket. The strong love and protectiveness in his eyes should have been aimed towards her, not Dawn.

Paul wouldn't have gotten her pregnant.

Paul would've stayed with her.

Paul could've loved her deeply with no restrictions.

But she'd thrown him away, like a used, discarded, worthless toy. She'd been too obsessed with her popularity to risk being with him.

She was an idiot.

She'd known he was different. She'd known he was special. She'd known she could have loved him.

But she'd left him, all because she cared too much about her popularity.

And look where that had got her.

She felt so angry at herself, so overwhelmed with regret. She wanted to kill herself for throwing away what she did. For being so stupid. For caring so much about what other people had thought.

"To everybody here who's still in high school, please don't judge people by what other people think of them. Go ahead and take the risk. For all you know, they could have the potential to be up here, to be famous. Don't let that chance slip away. If you were wrong, oh well. High school only lasts four years; it's got nothing on the rest of your life. Don't forget that." She looked around the crowd, meeting some of the younger peoples' eyes. "And also, if she ever hears this, I want the girl in the song to know that she's forgiven. Without her, I would've never met Paul, and would've never been as happy as I have for the past few years and as I will be for the rest of my life. I sincerely hope that she's doing okay out there." The sincerity in her voice was genuine; her earnest eyes looked over the crowd for a second. Ursula lowered her head.

"Well anyway, a big thanks to all my fans here and everywhere! You guys are awesome! That's all for tonight! Good Night!" Dawn shouted with a grin. She placed the mike in its holder. One last ear shattering cheer was screeched before she disappeared back stage with a happy wave to her audience.

Ursula was numb throughout the limo ride home. She got off at Brianna's stop and hailed a taxi to take her the rest of the way home. She quickly paid and dismissed the babysitter who she'd hired to watch her baby for the night and retreated to her little room. The baby was thankfully asleep, giving her some much needed time to herself.

She sank down on her thin mattress, tears finally overwhelming her.

After crying herself out, she stopped to wonder how Dawn had known everything that had happened, how it had been timed so perfectly.

But the obvious answer hit her quickly. In stories that everyone used read back then, the little unpopular girl always became someone famous while the popular girl ended up pregnant and alone. Back then, she used to laugh at those stories, saying proudly how that would never happen to her. But here she was, trapped in a high school story. Only this was real, with real consequences, happening to her.

Her eyes glanced out her window at the dark sky, tears threatening to fall once more.

_Why had she been so damn stupid?_

* * *

**A/N: Well how was it? Do you feel kinda sorry for Ursula? (I think I do.)**

**How do you think the story was as a whole? Tell me!**

_**And for anyone's whose interested, I'm in the process of writing a little OldRival 1-3 shot. It goes somewhat along the lines of this story, except that one is about an underestimated girl(Leaf) proving everybody wrong with her wicked talents! That'll come out in anywhere from next week to next month.**_

**And I'm also just about to write a Contest Shipping fic, but I have no idea when I'll publish it. ;) **(coughtheasianwondercough)

**Now I'm gonna go fix the mistakes in last chapter. Tell me if you spotted any here too!**

**Again, tell me what you thought of the story as whole. Was there anything you specifically liked or disliked? Anything that could've been improved? Please tell me, I'd really like to know your opinion.**

**And that my wonderful readers, is the end of my little ikari three shot. **

**Special thanks to Iloveikari, theasianwonder, and PorcelainDollxx for reviewing for both chapters. Also thanks to GrossGirl18, stella1544, and Sereia(anonymous reviewer) for reviewing! Thanks you guys!**

**THE END! **


End file.
